


Early Days

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gap filler for an episode in February 2010 in which Noah moves out of the Lilypad and Luke learns that Damian has been found dead in Malta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Days

It was purely by chance that Reid Oliver had ended up in front of Mr. Snyder's home. He surely didn’t plan to go there. No, sir!  
Unfortunately he was just in time to see the town’s blonde police woman arrive there as well. That woman who a few days prior had managed to arrive too late to her own son’s wedding.

A window was left open so Reid couldn't help but overhear that she told Mr. Snyder about the death of his father.  
Even Reid realized the shock in the other man's face, so he was surprised to see that Mr. Mayer just kept standing on the other end of the room, not reacting to what had just happened. Was the man not just blind but deaf too?

Mr. Mayer didn't even move to hug Mr. Snyder after the police woman had left. Reid just wanted to storm in there and do it himself, but then he remembered that he didn't like Mr. Snyder at all.


End file.
